Jeremy: A Story of Tragic Ending amended
by LaneOfFlud011
Summary: This story is about a boy who is misunderstood. Edited for content.
1. It started one day,,,

Jeremy: A Story of Tradjic Ending  
  
Ages of Characters: Tommy-14 Dil-13 Phil/Lil-14.5 Chuckie-15 Kimi-15 Angelica (forget if she's in the story or not, but just in case)-16 Jeremy- 14 Jake is an annoying jock I threw in the story, somewhere around Angelica's age.  
  
This story is rated PG-13 for Violence and Language (edited for content)  
  
This story is based on the song Jeremy by Pearl Jam  
  
(Pearl Jam singing)  
  
At home, drawing pictures of mountain tops, with him on top Lemon yellow sun, arms raised in a V The dead lay in pools of maroon below Daddy didn't give attention To the fact that mommy didn't care King Jeremy the wicked, oh, ruled his world Jeremy spoke in class today (2x) Clearly I remember pickin' on the boy Seemed a harmless little f**k But we unleashed a lion Gnashed his teeth and bit the recess lady's ****** How could I forget? And he hit me with a surprise left My jaw left hurtin', ooh, dropped wide open Just like the day, oh, like the day I heard Daddy didn't give affection And the boy was something mommy wouldn't wear King Jeremy the wicked, ruled his world Jeremy spoke in class today (3x) Woo (14x) Try to forget this...try to forget this... Try to erase this...try to erase this... From the blackboard... Jeremy spoke in class today (2x) Jeremy spoke in, spoke in (2x) Jeremy spoke in class today Woo (29x) Woooooohhh...spoke in, spoke in Woooooohhh...uh huh, uh huh...  
  
It was lunch time at school.Tommy and his friends were sitting together."So, how are things going with Adrien, Tommy?" asked Chuckie."Ah, okay, I guess." Tommy replied.He looked over at the empty table far away where jeremy sat every day.He was sketching in his notebook again."Doesn't he have anything better to do with his life?" scoffed Lil."Yeah, he's always just sitting there drawing." replied Plil."Can't he be social?Like normal people?" asked Kimi."He's afraid no one likes him.I'm basically the only one who talks to him." Tommy answered."Oh, shit!There's Jake!" Jake approached Jeremy and knocked the notebook out of his hands.He then picked it up, flipped through it, and laughed."What the hell is this?It's a bunch of scribbles!""Gimme it!" Jeremy yelled.Jake took out a lighter and set the notebook to flames.Now you can have it back!Haha!" Jake laughed.Jeremy got furious and socked Jake in the face.Jake just snorted."Quite a hit,,, for a wussy."Then he walked away.Toomy looked back as Jeremy threw away the ashes of what used to be his notebook."Why can't they just leave him alone?"he asked himself.  
  
It was the last five minutes of Gym, the last period of the day.Jeremy was in the dressing room, looking at a Playboy magazine.Tommy came and taked to him."Hey Jeremy, mind if I talk to you?" he asked."Sure!" Jeremy replied."Just looking at some porn." Tommy replied,"Cool!Let me see some chicks!""No!We could get in trouble!" Jeremy quickly said.Then they both looked at the bell as it was ringing.  
  
Tommy and Jeremy were talking to eachother on the way to the bus.Jake interrupted for a few seconds, saying,"Goodbye, queer!" then he ran off.Tommy said to Jeremy,"Jake is such a pain in the ass!""I know." Jeremy replied. 


	2. A Way from the Pain

Chptr 2: A Way from the Pain  
  
They were on the bus, still talking."Why doesn't anyone like me?" Jeremy asked."I've never done anything wrong to deserve all the bullshit I get everyday!No one understands me.Just because I'm an artist and I don't feel like talking all the time, everyone ignores me, hates me, there was this one day my jacket was covered in spit!What do I have to do to be respected?""Just give it some time, Jeremy." replied Tommy."I'm your friend.""Yeah."said Jeremy."I'm glad to have someone like you stick up for me.Hey, do you want to come to my house this evening?I have a bitch-load of homework!""Wish I could," said Tommy.", but I'm going to the movies with Chuckie and them.""Shit!" mouthed Jeremy. The bus stopped."Well, c-ya!" Tommy said as he left."Bye, Tommy!" replied Jeremy.  
  
Tommy and Dil were walking to the front door of their house."Why are you talking to that looser?" asked Dil."He's not a looser!He's just different." replied Tommy."Yeah!Different!snickered Dil."Shut up, Afro Tan!" yelled Tommy."At least HE didn't shoot up the school like your friend did!"They walked in the front door, unloading their backpacks.  
  
At dinner, Tommy asked his parents why people like Jeremy are always treated so badly."You mean that kid with straight +A's in art class?" Stu said."Yeah." replied Tommy."I can't see why anybody would want to pick on him!Maybe Jeremy can give you some lessons!" suggested Didi."I think I do just fine." scoffed Tommy."Sure you do!You've mastered the stick figure!" joked Dil.  
  
It was morning.Tommy was walking down the school hallway.He glanced at all the paintings Jeremy did.He was widely known by the principal for them.A few minutes later, he was sitting in homeroom.Jeremy walked in the doorway, handing the teacher an apple."Why thank you, Jeremy." she said.Then he just stood there, facing the class, and he took out a pistol.He pointed the end towards himself and he pulled the trigger.  
  
There was an early dismissal that day.Tommy invited all his friends over at his house to calm eachother's pain.The news came on about what happened.The reporter said,"A tradjedy has taken place at the local high school.14-year-old Jeremy Miryon commited suicide in front of his classmates." The TV was tuned off.  
  
(Aerosmith Singing)  
  
There's something wrong with the world today I don't know what it is Something's wrong with our eyes We're seeing things in a different way And God knows it ain't his It sure ain't no surprise... ya We're livin' on the edge Livin' on the edge Livin' on the edge Livin' on the edge There's something wrong with the world today The lightbulb's gettin' dim There's meltdown in the sky... aahhaaa If you can judge a wise man By the color of his skin Then mister you're a better man than I... oh We're livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't help yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't help yourself at all Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't stop yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) Tell me what you think about your sit-u-a-tion Complication - aggravation Is getting to you Yeah... If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin' Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling Back again... I bet you would my friend Again & again & again & again & again Yeah... tell me what you think about your sti-u-a-tion Complication - aggravation Is getting to you Eah... if chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin' Even if it was would you still come crawlin' Back again... I bet you would my friend Again & again & again & again There's something right with the world today And everybody knows it's wrong But we can tell'em no or we could let it go But I would rather be a hangin' on Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't help yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't help yourself at all Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't stop yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah... Livin' on the edge Livin' on the edge Livin' on the edge Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Livin' on the edge You can't help yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge You can't help yourself at all Livin' on the edge You can't stop yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't help yourself you can't help yourself Livin' on the edge (everybody everybody) You can't help yourself at all Livin' on the edge You can't help yourself you can't help yourself Livin' on the edge You can't help yourself you can't help yourself Livin' on the edge You can't help yourself from fall... Livin' on the ed... yeah yeah yea yea yea yea yea da da deaoooou  
  
The End  
  
What did you think?Hope you read and reply! 


End file.
